A las Sombras
by Nicoletta Cavalli
Summary: Porque de esa forma ambos lo decidieron, de mutuo acuerdo, en el pacto silencioso de sus miradas, aun así cómplices del desasosiego y la conformidad, de la cotidianidad y la rutina.


hola mundo, se que he estado perdida... se que no he continuado mi fic... pero prometo seguir Segunda Oportunidad pronto, no se cuando pero si se que será pronto... hace mucho que no publico nada pero aun así mi mente sigue trabajando... quizas los sorprenda con algo...

les cuento de mi... ah si, ya terminé mi universidad y ahora solo me faltan los examenes para el grado. ahhh les cuento que me entregaron los resultados de mis EXTASIS (jaja en realidad son ECAES) y saque varios extraordinarios, algunos supera las expectativas y un Troll, aun no entiendo que pasó, pero bueno... tambien les cuento que ahh si claro... fui reina del caranaval de la empresa donde trabajo, si, el carnaval de Barranquilla es lo maximo, fue genial... fui dama de honor en una boda y me sentí una princesa jajaja...

y bueno las excusas de porque me he demorado tanto....

hace como un mes mi hermano fundió mi portatil y adios capitulos... adios información importante, adios DD de May... y lo mas desagradable es que la garantia no cubre daños por voltaje... así que estoy sin compu...

sea como sea mi imaginacion no ha parado de trabajar y hace poco me estaba acordando de un viejo amigo al que quiero mucho y le dedico este one shot aunque sé que jamás en su vida lo leerá... a menos que yo le diga, debo decir que lo extraño mucho y que son de esas amistades que duele perder...

un one shot o viñeta... no se como prefieran llamarlo... muy al estilo romeo y julieta... pero lleno de mucho sentimiento.

sin mas preambulos...

* * *

******A LAS SOMBRAS** ****

El cielo otoñal de escocia no podría ofrecer un mejor espectáculo que aquel brillo tornasolado de colores naranjas y amarillos ya un poco camuflados en la espesa niebla y la amenaza de una noche fría.

Rose se encontraba en la torre de astronomía como había prometido hacerlo, porque quizás esa era la única promesa que podría mantener. Absorta en el horizonte y en el fascinante paisaje frente suyo no pudo evitar suspirar y recordar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello pelirrojo tras su oreja, aun era muy temprano, apenas y era la puesta del sol, pero que podía hacer ella, si siempre resultaba tortuoso esperar la hora acordada.

Se sentó en el frío suelo, acomodándose su capa y ató una y otra vez sus zapatos, una forma de matar el tiempo_. Como si al tiempo se le lanzara un Avada!!!!—_Pensó, pero si tan solo fuera capaz de devolver el tiempo, quizás ella cambiaria muchas de sus decisiones.

Era tan injusto en como se habían dado todas las cosas, que la única opción que tenia era maldecir en silencio a su familia.

No los odiaba pero, era tan injusto como la trataban, si tan solo vieran lo que ella veía. Ella veía con ojos del amor. _Dicen que el amor es ciego—por eso no ves la realidad._Pero ella estaba segura de su realidad y no era ciega. Ella amaba a Scorpius Malfoy con todo su ser, y su familia se oponía a esta clase de locuras,

Una lagrima bajo por su blanca y fría mejilla.

_***Porque hablarle resultaba ser más doloroso que ignorarlo. _

_Porque de esa forma ambos lo decidieron, de mutuo acuerdo, en el pacto silencioso de sus miradas, aun así cómplices del desasosiego y la conformidad, de la cotidianidad y la rutina. _

_Porque decidieron no conocerse, porque concluyeron esconderse, porque fueron tan estúpidos y jugaron a ignorarse, luego de todo lo vivido, luego de todo lo compartido, aventuras, miedos y alegrías._

_Por qué cuando niños, inseguros, cómplices, melosos, inocentes no resultaba doloroso, todo lo contrario era agradable verlo y mucho mas hablarle, era divertido hacerlo enojar, y luego contentarlo con un sorbete de limón. _

_Pero más agradable era escucharlo y que él la escuchara, extrañaba su sonrisa y su cara de enojo, extrañaba que la llamara tonta y luego le diera un beso en la frente. Sin importar el mundo, porque ellos podían contra todo. _

_Porque aun el recuerdo del sonrojo cuado él besaba su frente, y de cómo los granos de arena mojada cobraban un indescifrable interés para ocultar la mueca de una risilla cómplice a punto de salir, hasta que la incomodidad era rota por la risa, la perturbaba y la hacia sentirse impotente de sus situación. _

_Recuerdos de la promesa, ella prometió permanecer a su lado, y el prometió no alejarse nunca, tal vez fue al revés, pero de que sirven las promesas cuando ya rotas están*** _

Acurrucada en el balcón de la torre contemplaba las estrellas, una estrella más aparecía en el cielo, un minuto mas corría en el reloj, era un minuto menos para su encuentro.

_***Con miradas encandiladas se escondían del resto, era un romance idílico, de esas historias muggles en donde esperas que digas y vivieron felices y comieron perdices, de las que ella leía. En donde el rubio protagonista llegaba en su corcel a rescatar a la pelirroja de la torre solitaria donde era prisionera. _

_Pero nunca pensaron en la malvada bruja del cuento, o más bien en los malvados brujos del cuento y su ejército de secuaces que harían lo imposible por separarlos. _

_Compartieron un pasado que no supieron como hacer perdurar, pero no fue culpa de él, tampoco de ella, fueron culpa de las malditas influencias, porque si tan solo no existieran, tal vez hoy, ellos estarían unidos como uno solo. Protegidos bajo la luz de Merlín. _

_Porque se observan a la distancia y se ignoran; porque ven en lo que se ha convertido su rutina y un nudo en su pecho no los deja respirar, completos extraños compartiendo espacio y tiempo, resignados a un casi saludo o a una protesta inoportuna y perturbados por el deseo insano de competitividad y revancha. _

_Duele tanto_

_Duele descubrir que no se quiere olvidar, que quiere que tropiece y ser ella quien le ayude a levantar para de esa forma justificar el contacto. Y de alguna forma reconstruir sus promesas. _

_Porque peca por egoísta, pero el egoísmo es solo el mecanismo, el efecto a su adicción. _

_Aunque una y mil vez maldiga la causa***._

Toma su libro de hechizos y lo ojea una y otra vez, intenta concentrarse en la lectura, cosa que le resulta imposible, escucha a lo lejos el mecer de las copas de los árboles y una brisa helada crispa su piel. Se cubre por inercia aun más con su capa. Aprieta el libro contra su pecho y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

_***El es importante para ella y hoy nuevamente lo demuestra, asistiendo a su encuentro porque caló en lo mas intrínseco de su ser, porque hace parte de sus mas profundos pensamientos, aquellos que no son leídos ni por la legeremacia, porque su subconsciente es enteramente conciente que Scorpius existe, porque sabe que no es justo olvidarlo***. _

La ve sentada al borde del balcón de la torre, suspira, sabe que lleva allí por lo menos dos horas, si fuera por él estaría allí primero que ella, pero ambos tienen que guardar las apariencias, así lo decidieron.

Ella esta helada, acaricia su mejilla y descubre una lágrima, se maldice el mismo, si tan solo pudieran… la cubre con su capa protegiéndola del frío que sabe que ha soportado por su complejo de Julieta…

Tonta— besa su frente. Allí esta él, con su elegante traje Slytherin y su genes muy Malfoy sonrojado, ella sonríe.

Te quiero—murmura ella a su oído, escondiendo su rostro muy Weasley rojo a rebosar en el pecho del rubio.

Te amo, y así será hasta que tu quieras—la besó suave pero con la suficiente fuerza para demostrarse que le pertenecía, que esa pelirroja rebelde y de ojos azules era suya.

***

_Porque esta noche al igual que las demás estarán allí, para no olvidar._

_Porque a la oscuridad se reencuentran con lo más profundo de sus almas_

_A la oscuridad maldicen el tiempo perdido._

_A la oscuridad son uno. _

_Porque en silencio y a las sombras su amor es la única luz que guía su camino. . _

* * *

debo aclara que mi final no fue tan feliz como este, pero que conservo muy gratos recuerdos....

a todas las niñas... sus historias son geniales y pronto estaré de vuelta para dejarles muchos... muchos reviewss...

besos y espero que les haya gustado...


End file.
